


show me heart again

by gaywoodandbine



Series: episode codas [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coda, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Fluff, M/M, finale coda, post-battle cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywoodandbine/pseuds/gaywoodandbine
Summary: Magnus tips his face towards the golden light of a New York City morning and smiles faintly at the warmth that sinks into his skin. He is at peace for the first time in weeks.





	show me heart again

**Author's Note:**

> i can't watch this scene without crying. it has to be my favorite one of the whole finale, so naturally, i had to write something and dig around a little in magnus's head after seeing that look he had on his face.

Edom’s fires are barely behind them, and Magnus can still smell the faded scent of sulfur and brimstone if he thinks about it for too long. For all of the heat generated by the infernal forges, the sun in his father’s kingdom leaves a chill in the bones that’s hard to shake. He’d resigned himself to an eternity of slow descent, of feeling the grip of Edom chipping away at his humanity century by century. 

But Alexander. 

His Alexander is a constant surprise. When all hope is lost, there is still his Shadowhunter.

Magnus tips his face towards the golden light of a New York City morning and smiles faintly at the warmth that sinks into his skin. He is at peace for the first time in weeks, and it leaves a giddy feeling in his chest that threatens to spill over. He lays in his own bed in his own home. The thrum of his magic beats in time with his heart, and the weight and skin-warmed metal of the ring on his left hand speaks of a future that he thought locked away and out of reach forever.

It feels like a dream, like it will all crumble away into red dust if Magnus holds on too hard.

A soft snuffle to his right draws his attention, and he turns to look at Alec’s handsome face, untroubled in sleep for once. This big, beautiful, reckless idiot stormed Edom to fight by his side, to bring him home if he could, to _stay_ if there was no other choice.

Magnus isn’t sure how he’s real.

He swallows passed the lump forming in his throat and reaches out to brush his fingers gently through Alec’s hair, pushing the messy curl of it away from his forehead and then tracing down the curve of his jaw. 

Sometimes, Magnus thinks his heart could burst from how much he loves this man. 

In the next breath, he’s looking into hazel eyes, Alec blinking away the cloud of sleep. He seems to notice something on Magnus’s face because he reaches up to take Magnus’s hand in his, squeezing a little.

Alec brings the pads of Magnus’s fingers to rest against his lips, the softest kiss pressed to them before he asks in a rough voice, “You okay?”

Magnus’s voice fails him as he stares back, Alec’s face open and loving, patiently waiting for Magnus to find his words. 

The smile Magnus gives him is slightly watery, but Alec is kind enough not to mention it.

“I’m okay, now.”

Alec doesn’t immediately react, but a beat later, he seems satisfied with the answer. He nods and shifts, releasing Magnus’s hand in favor of sliding his arm around Magnus’s waist instead and eliminating the few inches of space between them. 

There are things they still need to talk about, their mutual penchant for self-sacrifice being one of them and Alec’s distasteful tendency to make decisions for him another. But for now, Magnus is content to rest, to hold on tight to this love he found with both hands.

New York wakes up in the streets below, and Magnus tucks himself closer to the warmth of Alec’s body.

They’re okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://gaywoodandbine.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/gaywoodandbine) if you'd like to come find me


End file.
